Surprise! A Twist Universe Story
by Melinda Sandy Halliwell
Summary: This little one shot takes place in the Silver Millennium of the Twist Universe. If I write other stand alone one-shots for that universe, I might add them here too.


AN: Ok, so VVO1 issued a smut challenge on her LJ. And thanks to Jenbunny and StormyChef I succumbed to peer pressure and wrote this. Um, it takes place in the Twist Universe. So, you should probably keep that in mind if you read this.

I'm going to go hide now, and probably die from blushing.

* * *

Amelie grinned softly to herself as she listened to the chatter of her friends. Because the negotiations were nearing finalization, the restrictions on travel between the Moon and Earth had been lifted. Despite that, the girls were still sneaking off, using the emergency teleportation chamber. Even Amelie found the travel protocols meant to keep the princesses safe too restricting.

As they reached the chamber, the other four moved to the pad while Amelie went to put the, now memorized, coordinates into the panel. She laughed, shaking her head, as Serenity said, "Hurry Amelie! We only have so much time!" No matter how quickly Amelie was able to work the controls, Serenity was always anxious to get going.

"Why in such a hurry, Serenity?" There was an unmistakable note of teasing in Bridget's voice.

Maeve smirked, "The same reason we all are, Bridget. Don't pretend that you're not itching to see Jadeite."

Amelie rolled her eyes as she took her place on the platform and joined hands with Bridget and Maeve, completing the circle. Some things never changed. The few moments passed, and then the five girls appeared together on earth.

"All right," Amelie chuckled as Amina remained in commander mode, though perhaps a she saw this as mission of love, and still very much under her purview. "Remember, we make sure that everyone has found her man before anyone becomes unavailable."

Maeve grinned, waggling her eyebrows, causing everyone to giggle, "And then, ladies, it's every woman for herself!"

Amelie and Amina both headed in the direction of the sparring grounds. Zoisite had mentioned working on improving with the katana, so she suspected that both Zoisite and Kunzite would be there, and Amina had agreed.

The girls grinned to each other when they discovered that they were right. The two were taking a break, drinking water and chatting as they sat on a bench facing away from them.

As they approached, they were able to hear their conversation.

"Why are you hiding this from her? Do you seriously think she's going to care." Zoisite's voice laced with confusion.

Amelie grimaced, guessing that this had just turned into the worst possible time for the girls to be surprising their loves with a visit. A glance at Amina confirmed her suspicions. She sighed and whispered so that they would not be heard, "Whatever it is, Zoisite doesn't seem to think it's a big deal."

"Hmph."

"I haven't told her, because I don't think it matters, Zoisite. Just let it drop." Amelie had to fight back a grin for Amina's sake as she could easily imagine the look that the leader of the Shitennou was giving the youngest.

"I think you haven't told her because you're afraid. Which is absolutely ridiculous. She's a Venusian; she'll understand."

"Zoisite, let it drop. Now." Amelie grimaced, she caught the note of command even if her lover missed it.

"Actually… I'm dying to know what is that you're keeping from me, Kunzite."

The two turned in surprise, Kunzite grimacing – though Amelie was not sure if it was at the ice in Amina's voice or at himself for having been so caught up in something that he had allowed someone to sneak up on him.

Zoisite gave Kunzite an apologetic shrug before moving over to Amelie and embracing her ardently. "This is a pleasant surprise." The "for some of us" was left unspoken but heard clearly by everyone.

Kunzite glared at Zoisite, and Amelie blinked as he mouthed the word "bastard."

Zoisite smirked, "I believe that's our cue…" Kissing Amelie softly, Zoisite whispered, "I'd rather be alone with you anyway, Nymph."

Chuckling softly, Amelie returned the kiss and then stepped away, "One moment." She used her communicator to call the others, "We've got Zoisite and Kunzite. Um… I'm going to go ahead and declare Amina as unavailable, though. Don't ask; I'm not sure I can answer."

"I've got Jadeite. Is everything ok, Amelie?"

Zoisite grabbed Amelie's communicator, "It'll be fine. Kunzite just might not enjoy the surprise visit as much as the rest of us."

With a raised eyebrow, Amelie took her communicator back.

"Nephrite's here, and he says to wish Kunzite good luck."

Amelie sighed a bit, though Serenity's answer came back before she could tell everyone to just leave the couple alone.

"That's not fair! I can't find… eek! Endymion!"

Amelie tried not to chuckle when a moment later, the Prince's voice came over the communicator, "I found her though."

The smirk in Bridget's voice was clearly heard as she answered, "All right, everyone. Enjoy your time with your men. Remember, we're not expected anywhere until dinner. So we'll need to meet in the teleportation room in five hours. Have fun, Ladies!"

"Five hours, huh?" Zoisite grinned, reclaiming Amelie. "Any idea how you were planning on spending the time?"

"Oh… I figured we could think of something…"

"Amelie…" There was a very threatening tone in the voice of the Princess of Venus.

"_That_ is our cue…"

Zoisite nodded, and lead the Mercurian away from the sparring field. When they were out of earshot, Zoi spoke, "She'll be more angry about the fact that he hasn't told her than what it is. From what I know of your leader, they will wind up enjoying making up after what's sure to be a fierce battle."

"He's not cheating on her is he? Or… I mean… you said the fact that she's from Venus will make it ok."

"Nymph, love, stop trying to figure it out. And it's not mine to tell."

With a sigh, Amelie nodded and Zoi laughed, knowing how hard it was for Amelie to let go of a puzzle or a riddle. "Come here. I want to show you something." Pulling her close, Zoi closed his eyes and transported the two of them.

A moment later, Amelie gasped at the sight before her. Zoisite had brought her to a rather large lake fed by waterfall. She would have thought it quiet except for the roar of the waterfall. "Peacock… it's…" She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. "It's beautiful. It reminds me of home…"

"I thought it might. I know the Moon doesn't have anything like this, but I thought Mercury might." Reaching over, Zoisite caught a tear as it fell down Amelie's cheek. "I thought perhaps we could go for a swim?"

"But…" Amelie blushed, "I… I don't have a swim suit with me."

"So? Are you going to let something like that keep _you_ from water?"

Shaking her head, she bit her lip, the blush growing deeper at the clear suggestion that they go skinny dipping. "But…what about you… I mean… someone could see." She gestured.

"You forget the illusion. If someone does come by, they will see the most beautiful woman in the Alliance, and yes, dear, I include us in that, and rather strapping young man playing in the water."

"Oh." Zoisite had to clench hide behind a cough to keep from chuckling at the way Amelie seemed to deflate. The youngest Shitennou would definitely owe Jadeite for modifying the illusion that Zoisite used. A smile formed as Zoi touched the amulet to which the illusion was tied.

After a moment, Zoi pulled Amelie close, claiming her lips, after whispering, "After a swim, we'll go back to my quarters, and I'll drop the illusion. Trust me."

Amelie reluctantly gave into the kiss at first, though after a moment, her misgivings were put aside and eagerly joined in. "All right… I just… I prefer the real you, without any illusions."

"I know. And you'll get me."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"All right." She glanced back to the water, unable to resist the need to be in her element. She pulled out of her lover's arms and stripped quickly, blushing as she did so, and ran out into the water.

Zoisite watched her appreciatively, giving her a moment to enjoy the water alone and standing in awe watching her swim.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I just wanted to enjoy the view for a moment."

Amelie grinned and turned to look at the water fall. "It is gorgeous."

Zoisite laughed, "That's not what I was talking about." Taking advantage of her attention being on the waterfall, Zoi stripped – leaving on only the pendant – knowing she would turn back in a moment.

"Oh…" She was blushing again, causing Zoi to grin. When she looked up, the play of her feelings over her face was priceless. "Zoi… I thought…is the illusion not working?" Even with the confusion, the look of appreciation in her eyes was something Zoisite treasured.

"Mm-hmm. It's working."

"I don't understand."

Zoi laughed, moving into the water to join her. "I had Jadeite modify the spell." Amelie swam over to Zoisite once the Shitennou was deep enough in the water, a gleam in her eyes that excited Zoisite. "This way, Nymph, I never have to hide myself from you. I take it you approve?"

Amelie nodded, wrapping her arms around her lover's neck and then her legs around Zoi's waist. "I do. Thank you, Peacock. I very much do." The kiss she initiated was full of love and passion, and Zoisite eagerly held onto her, exploring her body while kissing her.

Zoi blinked when Amelie broke the kiss and whispered, "Did you know that Mercurians don't need to breath under water?" Before Zoisite could fully understand what it was that the constantly blushing princess was suggesting, Amelie began to lower herself in the water, kissing down from Zoisite's collar bone, stopping to take a moment to enjoy her lover's small breasts, before trailing further down to explore the depths of Zoisite's womanhood with her talented tongue.

This was definitely a day of pleasant surprises.


End file.
